


羞耻 pwp！

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx





	羞耻 pwp！

Edward穿着剪裁合体的绿色西装，穿过办公室来往的工作人员，来到走廊深处的房间门口。这里是Oswald的私人办公室，通常很少有人被允许随意进出这里，只有在有什么急事的时候才会有下属敲响这扇门。

大部分时候Oswald会在自己的办公室里喝酒，和Edward聊天或者是制订接下来计划。但是今天不太一样。Edward嘴角勾起一个微笑，轻轻打开了被自己悄悄锁上的房门。

Oswald依旧和往常一样坐在正对房门的坐椅上，但与其说是坐着，不如他是被绑在坐椅上的。Edward眼前的Oswald双眼被蒙上了黑色的眼罩，嘴里带着口球，浑身赤裸，乳首上还夹着小巧的夹子。他的双手被绑住放在身后，双腿呈M型打开捆在坐椅的扶手上，将自己的下体毫无保留地呈现在来人的眼前。

Oswald发红的阴茎耸立在双腿之间，小腹上乱糟糟的，黑色的耻毛被打湿，显示出他已因高潮而射精过几次的事实。视线继续向下，能隐约看见一个粗大的黑色按摩棒塞在后穴中，正嗡嗡作响地运动着。透明的液体从那个被塞地满满的穴口边缘一点点渗出，打湿了Oswald身下的皮质坐椅。任何打开这扇大门的人都能将他们老板这幅淫荡的样子收入眼中。

Edward轻轻关上了房门，将门反锁，走近Oswald，嘴角的笑意逐渐加深。Oswald当然没有发现他的到来，房间里电动棒的嗡嗡声以及Oswald逐渐加速的呼吸声都在暗示他即将到达某个顶点，只需要再轻轻一推……

Edward将手伸进口袋，悄悄将遥控器的旋钮调到最大。

突如其来的剧烈刺激使得Oswald浑身颤抖，急促的呼吸声倏然变调，口腔中抑制不住的呻吟在遇到口球的阻拦后变成了含糊的哽咽，口水顺着他的嘴角滑落，沿着脖颈优美的曲线一路向下。

“咳咳。”Edward故意清了清嗓子。

耳边突然传来的动静让Oswald心头一紧，然后高潮就这么毫无防备的降临了。

他敞开的双腿开始颤抖，浑身紧绷，勃起的阴茎随着突然停止的呼吸声喷射出了粘稠的液体，喉咙深处因为快感而无法抑制的呻吟终于冲破阻拦，变成了一段绵长的叹息缓缓回荡在屋内。

Edward站在Oswald面前，欣赏着这只小鸟的高潮。他看见他用力想收紧自己的大腿，在来人面前试图掩盖住自己淫水四溢的下体。但是Edward走之前仔细的捆绑确保了这种事不会发生，而黑色的按摩棒却因为这个臀部收缩的动作而向Oswald的更深处抵去。

Oswald发出了近似于哭泣的声音。

“看来我不在的时候，你和自己玩的很愉快嘛，Ozzie。”Edward低下头，往Oswald的耳边吹气。

因为视觉被剥夺，他其它的感官变得无比的敏感，加上后穴不断的刺激，Edward在他耳边的低语让Oswald忍不住浑身颤抖，但之前那种被其他人发现的恐惧感却渐渐消失，让他放松下来。他抬头，试图和Edward说些什么，但是喉结上下滑动，吐出的只有“呜呜”的哽咽，更多的口水从他嘴角滑下。

Edward伸手，轻轻拂过他的脖颈、胸口。他的手上带着黑色的手套，粗糙的质感摩擦在Oswald敏感地不行的身体上，激起他急促的呼吸。

“你说，我离开的时候，有没有人悄悄打开那扇门，看见自己的老板，这样坐在椅子上，屁股里塞着自慰棒，不断的高潮呢？”

Oswald因为他的话语里的挑逗，忍不住夹紧双腿，他将自己的头往声音传出的地方靠去，央求Edward停止这样对他的折磨。

“别急，Ozzie。”Edward弯下腰，手指掠过小腹，到达了后穴。他握住了还在不断颤动着的按摩棒，在Oswald的啜泣声中往里捅了捅。

“唔！唔……”Oswald感觉整个肠道都在随着这个动作而颤抖着，无止境的快感几乎将他吞噬，他的嘴里不断地发出响声，哀求的意味十分明显。

Edward终于决定放过他，缓缓将粗大的按摩棒从Oswald的后穴中取出，按摩棒的柱体轻轻摩擦在他的穴肉上，粉色的嫩肉随着这个动作时不时的翻开。

Oswald的声音渐渐小了下去，直到这个黑色的柱状物完全从后穴中离开，发出了“啵”的轻响。他的穴口因为长时间被撑开，一时半会儿还无法恢复，一收一合，似乎还在回味刚在的巨物。淫糜的液体顺着张开的小口不断低落，Edward脱下手套，饶有兴趣地将自己修长的手指伸进去抠挖。他的后穴外还有一根白色的细线，Edward拉住那根细线，便将一个被按摩棒顶到Oswald体内深处的椭圆形跳蛋抽了出来。

跳蛋缓缓通过那个狭窄的通道，在碰到那个敏感点的时候，Oswald哼出了声。

Edward坏心的停下了手上的动作，让那个不断震动的小球持续刺激着那一点，直到Oswald双腿颤抖，用不断的呜咽声催促Edward。

将跳蛋和按摩棒都放在桌上，Edward从口袋中掏出自己的小刀，割断了绑住Oswald双腿双手的绳子。冰冷的刀刃接触到滚烫的肌肤，让Oswald在颤抖的同时，之前瘫软的阴茎却忍不住兴奋了起来。

虽然Oswald合拢双腿想要掩饰自己的不自然，但Edward绝不会放过他的这点小变化。他一边微笑着，一边把Oswald嘴里的口球解开。“看来你还没有被喂饱啊，Oz。”

失去了全身的束缚，Oswald长叹一口气，浑身酸软，瘫倒在Edward肩头。他根本没有注意到Edward在对他说什么，满脑子都是高潮后的兴奋以及鼻尖萦绕着的冷清香气。

Edward抱起Oswald的腿，将他放在了办公桌上。突如其来的失重感让大脑混乱的Oswald紧紧抱住了唯一的依靠物。布料摩擦着他的身体，让原本就敏感的身体颤抖起来。

Edward取下一直夹在他乳头上的夹子，Oswald发出了如释重负的叹息，泪水从眼罩下流了出来。但紧接着，Edward就将自己的手指放了上去，不断的揉捏着两个已经充血的小点。

不知是不是因为之前连续不断的高潮，Oswald的大脑已经难以分辨出疼痛和快感， 阴茎颤颤巍巍地蹭着Edward的西装裤，透明的前液从铃口处渗出。

Edward一边用指甲掐捏着Oswald的乳头，一边细细地吻着他。Oswald大口大口的呼吸着空气，嘴里时不时发出低低的啜泣。他的双手无力地搭在Edward颈间，想要制止对方对自己乳头的蹂躏，但浑身酸软，双手无力，只能将自己的眼泪蹭在Edward的肩头。

“Ed，不要……停下来，求你了……”

Edward笑了笑“什么？不要停下来？”

Oswald无力的摇了摇头，手指用力握着Edward的西装外套，“Ed，求求你，我受不了了……”

Edward停下了手上的动作，他低头看了看Oswald，然后双手握住他的腰，在他耳边说：“Oswald，你的阴茎可不是这么对我说的，它已经兴奋得不行了，你看。”

他说着，用右手覆盖上了Oswald通红的阴茎，轻轻抚摸着，激起Oswald有一串哭泣。

“而且……”Edward放开了Oswald的阴茎，动手解开自己的裤子，他肿胀的阴茎立刻弹了出来。“我已经硬到发痛了，你不会这么狠心就让我这么一直难受着吧。”

Oswald啜泣了几声，无力地靠在Edward胸口，却缓缓张开了自己酸软的大腿。

Edward因为Oswald的动作中隐含的意义而颤抖。

不需要多余的辅助或者润滑，他握着自己肿胀的欲望直挺挺地深入进了Oswald的体内。

下体再次被东西填满，Oswald不舒服地哼唧了几声，把自己全身的重量都放在了Edward的身上。

因为之前的几次高潮，Oswald的后穴被体液浸满，Edward毫无阻拦地将自己嵌了进去，柔软紧致的肉体包裹着他的欲望，让他忍不住发出一声赞叹。将阴茎放在Oswald体内，感受了一会儿他的温暖，Edward开始缓缓地运动起来。

虽然他的动作只是刚开始，但是麻酥酥的快感却已经顺着Oswald的尾椎渐渐向上爬去。过于敏感的身体让他几乎立刻就要高潮，但是前几次快乐过后的空虚感还未渐渐散去，他只能紧抓着Edward，感受对方一次次充满自己。

“Ed，Ed……Ed，慢一点，我受不了了……唔……Ed……”

他一边张开自己的双腿，一边恳求着正在撞击的男人温柔一点。

但他们都知道这不可能。

Oswald求饶的声音只能让Edward更加安耐不住狠狠操他的冲动。

他把Oswald抱起来，来到办公室的另一张椅子上，让Oswald直接坐在了他粗大的阴茎之上。由于重力的拉扯，Edward的阴茎直直捅入了Oswald身体的最深处，他发出了一声尖叫。

Edward不得不庆幸这个房间的隔音效果良好，不然他就必须和他人分享Oswald高潮时诱人的呻吟。

Oswald坐在Edward的跨间，像一个性爱玩具一样任由对方出入自己的身体。

他瘫倒在Edward胸口，身体随着对方的一次次撞击而起伏着，淫水顺着两人联结的地方流出来，打湿了Edward衬衫的下摆。

Oswald觉得自己正在被一把刀从下体狠狠剥开，每一次的撞击都弄得他生疼，但是伴随着疼痛而来的又是另一种让人欲罢不能的快感，让他忍不住主动扭着自己的要，想要对方更加深入。

死在Edward的阴茎上或许是一个不错的选择。

Oswald迷迷糊糊地想着。他口中开始胡言乱语，伴随着激烈的喘息声和泪水。眼前是一片黑暗，大脑塞满了Edward。他的样子、他的声音、他的气味、他粗大的阴茎，他狠狠操着自己……

Oswald觉得自己或许马上就要被对方操烂，每一次的交合都是那么的用力，好像要把对方狠狠操进自己身体里一样。Edward又开始了对他乳头的蹂躏，他用牙齿轻轻撕咬着那个红到滴血的小点，但Oswald已经完全感觉不到疼痛了，他现在除了后穴传来的阵阵麻酥的快感以外，什么也感觉不到。

他在黑暗里紧紧抱住Edward，“Ed ……Ed，Ed求求你……”

“求我什么？”Edward在喘息间回答Oswald。

“求求你操死我，Ed，Ed！”

他已经完全不知道自己在说什么，只是不断的叫着Edward的昵称。

Edward握住了他的阴茎作为奖励。

快感的双重夹击让Oswald整个大脑都变的一片空白，这比之前的每一次高潮都来的要更加猛烈。他用尽最后的力气扬起自己的脖子，浑身紧绷，然后一阵颤抖，阴茎射出了一点点透明的液体。接着他像是濒死的鸟类，直接趴在了Edward的胸口。

“Ed，我爱你……”他无意识地说着，然后昏死过去。

Edward抱着瘫倒在他身上的Oswald，最后一个用力，将滚烫的精液悉数灌入那个狭小的穴口。

他大口大口地喘息着，感受着高潮过后的阵阵空虚感。他用力抱住了浑身赤裸的Oswald，精液因为这个动作而从他们连接处落下，滴溅在Edward昂贵的西装裤上。不过他并不在意，他只是拨开Oswald因为剧烈运动而被汗水打湿的刘海，在他的鼻尖落下轻轻一吻。

“我也爱你，Oz。”

他将头埋在他的发间，嗅着他混合着性爱味道的香气。


End file.
